Starnerve AU: Emotional Snippets
by StarNerve
Summary: Ten random StarNerve moments. Takes place after An Emotional School Year. Rated M for suggestive themes. R&R. Reposted.


**UPDATE: I'm reposting the story but the rating has now changed. Truth be told I'm really not enjoying this fandom anymore as much as I used to. I don't want to delete then repost stories more than once because that violates the rules.**

 **I'm back with an attack! Or shall we say another Inside Out story. I know what I said but I can't promise you I do as I say. It's been a while since I came online but not so much for checking the fandom. I usually check the fandom whether or not you know. So, what's this?**

 **It's a series of StarNerve oneshots after the events of An Emotional School Year. I know I planned to do a sequel but because I've got absolutely no time on my hands to write it as a whole, I'm writing a few snippets from the sequel for you to see. Yeah, they grow up so fast! They're so mature now. And while they're mature, I ALSO expect a mature audience. You should know that me posting this story is a very big deal because it's my first attempt of writing smut, albeit not descriptively. It is implied, but otherwise it's not explicit at all. Fanfiction forbids it, I forbid it. Should you feel uncomfortable in reading this in anyway, you either have the option to skip such content or not read them at all. I promise you that it's not explicit, but I'm not forcing you either. Keep your immature thoughts to yourself please! I welcome candid feedback, but howling and complaining why I didn't describe certain scenes properly is a different story.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 **Anxiety**

Felix was always insecure about himself. He panicked every time he thought he messed up, or so he thought he always messed up. Whether it was looking out for Joy, or protecting Sadie on the way home, he was always afraid of failure. Joy never thought of him as a failure though. He had always been amazing in her eyes.

* * *

 **Guess**

Joy skipped around the puddles endlessly on the way home with her husband. They were both wearing raincoats and were only a couple of blocks away from their house. Felix looked at her with bewilderment. After all this time, she still acts like a child. Plus he had a rough day, so he wasn't in the mood to act like a ten-year old.

"Joy, please, we need to get home before the storm arrives. I don't want to worry about you getting sick," Felix complained.

"Come on, whatever happened to living a little?" Joy giggled stubbornly.

"'Living a little' doesn't apply when you're about to get struck by lightning in an upcoming storm, Joy. Plus, I hate to admit it, but that quote is a little too obsolete," Felix retorted carelessly.

Joy stopped jumping at the puddles and shook her head. "What's going on with you lately? You seem a little rough around the edges!"

"I'm fine. I just had a rough day at work, okay? It was emotionally exhausting," Felix sighed.

"So, you're implying that I'm making it worse?"

"In a confused-as-to-why-she's-always-so-darn-happy-all-the-time- sort of way, yes."

"I can give you two reasons," Joy giggled.

"I expected a million reasons."

Joy giggled again and inched towards him. "Nope, just two." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Name one."

"Duh, it's raining! There're puddles everywhere. Isn't that obvious?" Joy chirped as she twirled around before dancing from puddle to puddle.

"Yeah, charming," Felix groaned with disinterest. Joy huffed and snatched his umbrella before twirling underneath him. Felix felt his hair get soaked in the rain. "Hey!"

"Are you ready for reason number two?" she teased.

"Does it involve stealing my umbrella?" he deadpanned.

"Nope!" Joy laughed, danced towards him and leaned up to kiss him. Felix tensed up slightly before relaxing into the kiss. "You!"

Felix tried to recover from shock, and hopefully tone down the blush on his face. Joy shook her head with a smile. "You are such a dork."

"And you are such a child. Come here." Felix pulled Joy into another heated kiss, before getting interrupted by the sound of thunder. Joy squeaked in fear, broke the kiss and buried her face in his chest. Felix had not forgotten that night. He took the umbrella from her and escorted her home.

* * *

 **Lotion**

Joy and Felix were preparing for another formal event with the gang. They were going to attend Desiree's cocktail party. Joy put on an adequate amount of makeup while Felix waited for her to finish.

"Joy, come on, we're going to be late. I hope Desiree didn't teach you how to put on your makeup for three hours straight," Felix called.

"I'll be out in a second. I just need to put on some lotion and I'm good to go!"

"What do you-? Alright, I'm coming in." Being the gentleman that he is, Felix knocked the door a couple of times and entered. Joy wore a yellow strapless dress that was just above her knees. Nothing too fancy. Like many instances, she took his breath away. Still he remained confused. Lotion? Why?

"You don't have to watch me, you know," Joy chuckled.

"It's not that. It's just why are you putting on lotion? Your skin looks fine!" he lied. Her skin wasn't fine. It's _perfect_. It was so smooth, light and delicate. Why on earth does she need to improve it when it's already perfect?

"Fine? Come on, I'm a perfectionist! You of all people should know that."

Felix shook his head and took the bottle from her hands. "Don't. You look perfect without it."

"I do?" Joy blushed.

"Yeah? Why else would I enjoy massaging your back or kissing your hand—"

"And my neck?"

Felix's cheeks burned. "W-Whatever! The point is, you don't need that much makeup. You're perfect the way you are."

"Aw!" Joy snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hug lasted a few seconds. Joy's hands went from his neck to his face, feeling his skin.

"Your face feels smooth! What's your secret?"

Felix rolled his eyes and smirked teasingly. "Oh you know, just my natural youth shining through. Let's go, we're already late."

* * *

 **Style**

Felix always admired Joy regardless of what she wore. She herself was appealing to his eyes, sending shivers down his spine. Whether it's the simplest of dresses, to the longest of gowns, he loved all of her.

And for some reason, he found it attractive to see her wearing his shirts.

* * *

 **Timeout**

Have you ever imagined Joy and Felix getting into a heated argument, to the point where they hate each other? Yeah, I haven't either. But sadly, everything happens for a reason. Joy has had enough of Felix preventing her from doing what she wants. And Felix has had enough of Joy being a little too stubborn. The two have gone their separate ways for a few days. They never spoke to each other nor left messages. Even their friends began to worry. It wasn't until one faithful day where the two bumped into each other on the sidewalk without noticing. It was a nostalgic feeling.

"Hey," Felix began.

Joy looked away. "Hey."

Silence tortured them for what felt like hours, until Felix mustered up his courage. "Listen, I uh… I was just looking for you."

"S-Same."

Felix struggled to speak further. So instead, he took Joy's hand, opened it and placed what looked like an origami star on it. "I was going to give you this… and maybe check up on you. Also, I'm really sorry for going off at you. I just wish I wasn't so anxious all the time. You always make me worry about your safety and… I only wanted to protect you. I'm sorry if it's not enough."

Joy pulled her hand to examine the star. A sad smile crept up on her face. "Are you kidding? It's more than enough. And… I'm sorry too. I really need to stop being such a control freak… and well, stubborn. Also, I made something for you too." She took in Felix's hands and gave him a container. Inside it were a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"What's this for?"

Joy fiddled with her fingers. "Do you remember that day you gave me your lunch after I dumped mine on Desiree's? Let's just say, I still owe you for that. I'm sorry if it's not enough."

Felix's heart raced and his expression remained shocked. All this time, she still remembers that day where everything came to place. That day where it all started. And these sandwiches she made. It reminded him of those lunches his dad used to make when Sam was sick. He exhaled deeply and flashed a sad smile at the Starlight. He moved towards her and hugged her tightly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The Nerveling helped Joy up and walked her home that day, sharing the sandwiches Joy made.

* * *

 **Diffident**

Joy came home from work with a sour look on her face. Felix had his mother and sister over that night and prepared dinner for them. Noticing his fiancé's presence, he gave her a quick peck and look of worry.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Nothing! It's fine." Joy quickly smiled and walked past him.

"No, it's not. What's wrong?"

"Hi, Joy, how are you?" Sam intervened.

'Good evening, Mrs. Teardrop!" she greeted.

"You seem sad. What happened?" Sadie asked bluntly.

"Nice to meet you too, Sadie," Joy deadpanned. "And, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

Sadie and Sam knew it was a lie, but brushed it off. Perhaps Felix could shed some light out of her like he always does. At least they thought that anyway. Throughout the evening, he always saw her crossing her arms or staring down, not necessarily on the ground. Hours after dinner, Felix finished getting ready for bed. But as he entered their room, he noticed Joy wearing one of his shirts again. He blushed at the rare sight, but became concerned with the look of sadness on her face. He had to think of some way to cheer her up.

"Someone's looking pretty dim lately," Felix teased as he approached his side of the bed.

"Who, me?" Joy asked rather dumbfoundedly. She glanced at the Nerveling for a second then faked a yawn. "Nah! I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really? Then what does the _tickle monster_ have to say about that?" Felix teased slowly then launched himself at her. Joy burst into a fit of tears and laughs as she struggled to pry him off her. Every time she pretended she was fine, Felix always did this to shed some light out of her. The session always ended with cuddling and a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay you got me! I guess I've been feeling a little… insecure," Joy admitted.

"That's unusual," Felix muttered. "Why?"

"I don't know." Joy shrugged. "My co-workers discovered I was engaged to you and they suddenly started making incredulous comments about my physical appearance."

Felix glared. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy. They knew what you looked like because you pick me up from work every now and then and they always talked about the kinds of girls guys like you would be interested; like girls with long hair, wide hips, and a large chest sort of thing."

"Seriously? Who do they think I am, a womanizer!? This is unbelievable coming from a grade school environment. When did they tell you this?" Felix was close to snapping.

"A while… you were always tired and I didn't want to ruin your day. I know you're not any of those things, either, but whenever I look at myself lately I sometimes feel like I'm not the kind of girl you want," Joy confessed. "I'm not fond of having long hair. I don't have wide hips. And out of the entire group, our group, I probably have the smallest—"

"Joy." Felix intervened. "You know why I asked you to marry me, right?"

Joy coughed up a smile. "How could I forget?"

"And you know exactly where I looked, right?"

She said nothing and looked away.

"Your eyes. Good answer! I looked there and nowhere else. I don't care about your waist, your hair or… that." He wasn't going to talk about weight to her. That was a _dangerous_ topic. He once told Sadie he didn't care about her weight, and she was inconsolable for a month.

"The point is… I love you. Inside and out." The two shared a short, but passionate kiss afterward. Joy giggled after the kiss was broken and snuggled against his chest as they both laid down on the bed. "Also, I know the feeling. I used to have issues with my appearance, thinking you probably didn't deserve a big-nosed ironing board for a boyfriend."

Joy laughed and playfully shoved him. "Then I must be one lucky hot iron." Felix snorted at the joke.

"So, you don't mind me having a small chest?" Joy teased while tracing her fiancé's abdomen.

"You'll find out at our honeymoon." Joy's eyes widened at this. That was the most confident thing Felix has ever said to her! She buried her face in her chest and squealed.

While she squealed on his chest, Felix screamed a dozen "WHY!"'s in his head.

* * *

 **Surprises**

Joy was loaded with them! She always knew how to surprise Felix more than anyone. One night, the couple went out to dinner to celebrate her latest promotion on teaching more subjects for the kids at school. No, not her kids. Just… her students. Felix was aware of her promotion and congratulated her by treating her to their parents' café to celebrate. Jay and Jolie had everything set up, while Desiree planned the invitations for the whole gang.

"I'm so proud of you!" Felix exclaimed. "Just imagine being the principal of the school we grew up in!"

"I wish I was back in grade school," Sadie whimpered.

"I know, right? If Joy were to become the principal, I wouldn't mind regressing into a ten-year old," Desiree laughed.

"So you'd rather waste about a decade's worth of our memories together?" Angus retorted.

"That depends on the memory," Desiree teased and playfully punched her husband's shoulder.

"Hey, whatever happens, if I ever become the principal, I'd be happy to enrol all of our kids with a fair discount," Joy promised.

"How about for free?" Angus grumbled.

"Free enrolments will be the downfall of the school. All those electric bills and school supplies have to come from somewhere," Felix chuckled.

"I'd prefer buying my own stuff," Sadie added. Angus offered her a high five, which she lazily returned.

"See?! The kid gets it!"

"That's our girl!" Jay commented.

"Yes, indeed. Alright, everyone, Joy has asked us to whip up a special dinner for you all. Felix, you're going to enjoy this." Jolie announced. Joy felt herself blush and giggle with excitement. Everyone else snickered knowingly, leaving the poor Nerveling confused.

"I am?"

"Yup!" Jay answered. "For tonight's special we have: baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby spinach, and for dessert: cupcakes!"

As Jay mentioned every food served on the table, Felix began to lose color. The more he heard that word, the more he began to realize something.

"J-Joy… am I deaf?" he stuttered.

"No, why?" Joy asked as seriously as possible.

"Because I'm hearing the word, b-baby on this menu. Am I hallucinating?" he twitched. Sadie and Angus burst out laughing, which shocked Desiree.

"Nope, you heard it right!" Joy answered. Jay and Jolie exchanged grins. Sam covered her smile in shock. Diana and Desiderio remained speechless. Angie and Andy snickered at the situation in silence.

"S-So y-y-you're-!" Felix nearly dropped his drink while shakily pointing at her.

"That's right, I'm pregnant! Two birds in one stone; isn't that great?!" Joy exclaimed elatedly.

Unexpectedly, albeit expectedly, Felix screeched and passed out on the floor.

About half an hour later, Felix jolted himself awake as he was surrounded by everyone, with Joy in front of him. "Felix! Are you alright?"

"Joy..?" he moaned and allowed Joy to help him stand. "I had this strange dream where you…." He looked around, noticing everyone had a huge grin on their faces. His face turned to stone in an instant. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"You could think of it as a dream, but technically it isn't," Desiree pointed out.

"I can't believe it… you're pregnant!?" Felix began to hyperventilate.

Joy smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

"You're pregnant. You're pregnant! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he shouted hysterically over and over.

"Oh no, please don't pass out again!" Joy begged. "I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm the opposite of mad – I'm going to be a father now! Oh, Joy!" Joy suddenly yelped and laughed as her husband spun her in the air before kissing her deeply. Their parents were in awe.

"If only Freddie was alive to see this," Sam cried while Sadie comforted her.

"We're going to have grandchildren!" Jolie cried happily.

"Good golly I always dreamed of being a grandpa!" Jay joked excitedly. The other parents shook their head with content.

"Wow, would you believe it? They're finally going to be parents!" Desiree squealed.

"You two got married way before they did. How come you don't have children yet?" Sadie wondered. Desiree began to regret telling her about their 'private' life.

"That's… none of your business, kid," Angus answered.

"Hey, it's our business, you know," Andy stepped in.

"Yeah! Darn it, Angus, I want grandchildren!"

"Let it wait, mom," Angus grumbled. Neither he nor Desiree were patient enough to raise at least one child on their own just yet. Let them enjoy their freedom just a little while longer.

They're all full of surprises.

* * *

 **Curiosity**

Angus and Felix were having another catch-up at the bar. The duo had been there for hours, laughing at… well… manly topics. But that wasn't the reason why Felix wanted to see him.

"Um, Angus, can we… uh, talk?"

"If this gets emotional then I'm leaving."

"No, it's not. I mean it is depending on what you think of it, but—"

"Just get on with it."

"Have you and Desiree ever… you know," Felix stammered.

"Have we ever argued? Yes."

"Well that, I certainly know. But…um… it's just that you're married already. How was your honeymoon? What did you do and where did you go…? That sort of thing."

Angus gave him a look. He blinked slightly and glanced away for a second, before looking back at him. "I don't get it. Where's this coming fro- _oh_." He was finally catching on. Felix gulped. "You wanna talk about _that_?"

Felix blushed mildly and scratched his head. "I-I figured now might be the right time to ask. Our honeymoon is only a week away. I want to make everything perfect for Joy."

Angus chuckled. "You know, kid, honeymoons don't just involve the birds and the bees."

"Then what _have_ you been doing?" Felix snickered.

"T-That's between me and her. You get the point," Angus stuttered, his face redder than his hair.

"I know, I'm kidding. I know a lot of things to make a honeymoon perfect for Joy. Except, for... you know, that."

"I understand. I'll help you. But because I trust you, I can tell you about my honeymoon," Angus declared. Felix paled. "Desiree and I had this fancy hotel booked and—" In the blink of an eye, Felix was at the door.

"OKAY I'm out of here."

* * *

 **Honeymoon**

Joy and Felix's wedding had ended. They celebrated with their family and friends, so things couldn't be better! They drove off on their honeymoon by the end of the day, in a hotel near the coastlines of the beach. They had dinner at a five-star seafood restaurant and walked down the nearest jetty. Heck, they even played in the water for a bit! The next few days were spent swimming at the beach, Felix being given the privilege to put sunscreen down Joy's back, and even jumping off the jetty. Oh wait, only Joy did that. That is until she made Felix jump down with her.

When they went their separate ways, they secretly contacted Angus and Desiree about their progress. The other married couple could not stop giving them ways to 'claim' each other when the time comes. And that time came now.

While Felix was out relaxing for a while longer, Joy returned to their hotel room to have a thoughtful shower. It was their honeymoon for goodness' sake! Things should be happening right about now. She looked at the mirror, scanning her bare form and thought of him being brave enough to caress her in places she's never felt from him before. She remembered her discussion with him sometime ago where she felt insecure. She even received a gift from Desiree on their doorstep and her eyes widened at what she received. It was what was known as a lingerie. She shuddered slightly and stepped back from it, thinking of how uncomfortable and embarrassing it would be on her. More importantly she considered Felix's reaction.

He would faint for sure.

Felix on the other hand wasn't relaxed. He was the opposite. He kept receiving 'tips' from Angus and never let him hear the end of it for some reason. He even talked about how Desiree always kept herself fancy in the bedroom, whatever that meant. Felix shut off his phone and was just dying to sleep it off that night.

Fortunately, sleeping will have to wait. Upon reaching the hotel, Felix stepped in to find Joy getting ready for bed with her robe on. Joy noticed his presence and gave him a look he had never seen in her before. She made a strut towards him and greeted him with a passionate makeout session. He knew it took a while to adjust to the kisses she made but this one was different. This kiss came with intensions. Dazed and confused, Felix struggled to protest against her touch, wanting to figure out where on earth all that passion came from. The two broke apart for air and began confessing of the secretive discussions they had with Angus and Desiree. They wanted to be prepared for this, especially Felix, who was dying to impress her despite his qualms. Talking about it was one thing, but doing it was another. Eventually, made up their minds - it's going to happen tonight.

They weren't going too fast, nor were they rough and impatient. Every gesture came with innocence; slow and gentle. The night was still young so there was no need to rush. However, neither of them were confident enough for this, especially Joy (oddly). While Joy began to unbutton Felix's shirt, he only knew it was fair to do the same. But when he reached for her robe, she hesitated, stammering him not to open it with a massive blush on her face. Somehow, her husband managed to convince her, so she did. Felix gulped and had a look of shock written all over his face. Who knew she had the audacity to wear something so... alluring. Joy blamed Desiree for the gift, which didn't surprise him. In fact, he might have to thank the Greene later. There was no one in the world to see her in that but him.

He felt like the luckiest dork on the face of the planet.

The rest of the night went on quite well! Of course, it _was_ their first time so it was beyond awkward. When he got to see her full form for the first time, she felt desperate to hide herself as much as possible. She was still insecure about herself, about how 'small' she was compared to other girls. But when she did, he would gently stop her to remind her of how flawless she looked. He didn't want to hear any of her comparisons to other women; she has always been perfect to him. However, he too was insecure. He always asked if it was okay to do this with her before receiving obvious answers. When he hurt her, albeit by accident, he kissed her tears away, mumbling apologies in between. Pain turned to pleasure in an instant. The scent of love and lust filled the air, passion burned in their hearts and bodies as they became one. Their night ended with their peaceful slumber, snuggled in each other's arms.

The morning after came almost too quickly. The sun was facing in Felix's direction, prompting his eyes to flutter open. He stretched himself a bit as he sat up on the bed, trying to recall what happened the night before. It struck him like lightning. His hair was a mess and he dared not to look under the sheets after noticing his bare chest. Their clothes were sprawled on one spot of the floor. He rubbed his temples, barely believing what he just did. He looked to his right and noticed the most gorgeous star he ever laid eyes on: Joy. His Joy. Her back was facing the sun, which prevented her from her wake. The sun's rays stroked her bare back, causing her to hum in pleasure. Felix's heart began to race once more. He recalled the melodies she rewarded him that night, despite how embarrassing it was just thinking about it. The sun shone behind her, making her look as if she was glowing. She was breathtaking, energetic yet slightly frail, alluring yet winsome, the sun making her glow eternally yet ephemerally. Felix took a deep breath and sighed. What did he do to deserve this - to deserve _her_?

She did it. She healed his pain. And in return he made her happy. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her disheveled hair. Her winsome smile grew as she shifted closer to him. He smiled and shook his head contentedly, admiring her sleeping beauty. That was it! They got married, went on a honeymoon and consummated their relationship. He knew it was only the beginning, but he never felt so prepared - prepared to take on a new life.

As long as he had Joy, what could happen?

* * *

 **Melancholy**

Joy invited her boyfriend and Sadie over one night to keep her company. Her parents were away on a night out with her friends' parents. She hoped she could cheer them up. The two had dinner there, though no one said a word throughout the night. While Sadie was recovering, Felix remained inconsolable.

"Are you both okay?" Joy asked sadly.

"I'm a little better," Sadie sniffed. "I guess."

"Where's Felix?"

"He's in the greenhouse. I know he said he wants to be alone but I think you should see him," Sadie recommended. Joy nodded and took Sadie with her to their backyard. It still hasn't changed, even after Joy left to Canada. That mini stage was still there, but some of the plants in the greenhouse wilted after being neglected for a long time. She and her parents did everything they could to bring each plant back to life. Unfortunately, Felix couldn't.

"Hey." Joy spotted him sitting on the bench inside the greenhouse. He didn't bother looking up to meet her eyes. All he stared at was the ground. He ignored the fireflies that were aimlessly floating around them. Joy frowned and sat next to him. Sadie followed suit and sat on the other side of the bench.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Felix… you two were inseparable," Sadie sighed. "He was a wonderful dad… to all of us."

"I just," he whimpered weakly. "I just wished I could've done more. I had so many plans with him – places to take him, restaurants to dine in, ways to save his life. And I failed."

"Felix, you cannot dwell on what you should've done. Some things are just out of our control," Joy stepped in. "I know you think your dad lost the battle, but he didn't. He won that battle! And he's in a much better place now. She's with your mom. Your _real_ mom."

"She's right," Sadie added. "Besides, you may not have taken him to the places he wanted, but you still fulfilled his lifelong wishes."

"Oh yeah, what? What could I possibly have done to fulfil his wishes that doesn't involve making him worry?" Felix retorted bitterly.

"You met us, silly! You finished high school with astounding grades. You proved your bravery by saving me from a fire. You worked hard for his sake and you never left his side ever since! Felix, you fulfilled way more than what he desired for you," Joy comforted.

"Yeah. And he did want you to have someone special in your life. You fulfilled that too," Sadie finished. Felix lifted his head to face both of them. He smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Group hug!" Joy exclaimed before pulling them both in her arms. After letting go, she rested her hands on Felix's shoulders. "Also, I'm sure your dad promised you to be happy with whatever you decide. I'm sure you'll make wonderful choices in the future."

"You know, I left my tissues in the living room. I'll be right back," said Sadie. The Teardrop scurried out of the greenhouse, leaving Joy slightly confused.

"Yeah, we should get back in with her. Come—" As Joy stood up from her seat, Felix grabbed her hand.

"Wait! There's… there's something I need to tell you," he pleaded seriously. Worried, Joy sat closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You were right. My dad wanted me to be happy with the choices I make, that's why I've been treading carefully ever since. I'm sworn to his promise."

Joy remained silent and listened.

"He even passed down a few things to me." He stood up and twisted to the side to reach for his pocket. Joy grinned and clapped her hands with excitement. "Oh, show me!"

Her shoulders drooped and her face went blank. On Felix's hand was a small, violet box. "This… this is the ring my dad proposed to my mom nearly four decades ago. It took a bite out of his salary to get it, and it was the last one he bought storewide. When I was fourteen, he passed it down to me so I can give it to the girl I cherish the most. And the girl I cherish the most is you," he explained. Joy's mouth went agape but she covered it with her hands as much as she could. She felt herself coughing out sobs. Her heart thumped rapidly as if it was about to burst out. Her face couldn't get any redder after a firefly revealed her shock.

"Y-You don't mean…"

Felix went down on one knee before her and opened the box, revealing a golden ring adorned with flakes of amethyst and other glittery minerals. He mustered every last ounce of courage he had left and looked into her eyes. Into his eyes, Joy saw through his pain and sorrow, as well as the happiness and pleasure he felt every time he was with her.

Joy could no longer contain her tears. Then again, neither could he.

"I do. And I hope you can give me a chance to make your life as good as you've made mine. Joy Starlight, will you be my bride?"

Joy covered her face entirely and sobbed. Even the fireflies became interested in their discussion. Or were they really fireflies? "Y-Yes." It was barely a whisper. Then it came with a shout.

"Yes!" Joy jumped off her seat and tackled Felix to the ground. Luckily, he was used to this and caught her instead. The two remained there for a while, sobbing in each other's arms. All the pain they felt was washed away and all they felt were their tears of elation. Sadie was outside the greenhouse this whole time, crying happily at the scene. As the two let go, Felix took her left hand and inserted the ring into her ring finger. Joy eyed the piece for a moment, then threw her arms around him for a kiss, exchanging "I love you" between breaths.

"I'm back," Sadie lied upon entering the greenhouse. Joy grinned from ear to ear and showed her hand. "Sadie, look." A firefly passed, which gave Sadie a good view of the ring.

"It's beautiful," she commented breathlessly.

The trio shared one last hug that night. Felix even felt another presence in their embrace. And then it was gone. Some of the fireflies made their way out of the greenhouse. But outside their field of vision, watched his father, smiling warmly at the scene. It wasn't long before he drifted out of view, reuniting with the wife he so loved and lost those years long ago.

* * *

 **And that's all for now, everyone! Don't forget to leave a review. What was your favorite?**

 **I love writing angst from time to time? It reflects my true nature. If you're going to give me a reason to delete this then it will be gone and it will STAY gone. Enough said.**

 **I may or may not delete this AGAIN. That depends if it's still worthy of staying. It was deleted once but I'm reposting it again for your sake. Some scenes were cute, some were angsty, and some were pretty steamy. Your pick on which one you prefer. I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
